


Why red?

by Byaku_chi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fon is bold, From Amino!Reborn, Gen, Lichi trys to be supportive, Mysterious OC, Not really coincidence, One Shot, Rewritten version, Starnge OC, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaku_chi/pseuds/Byaku_chi
Summary: Fon was often asked why he wore red clothes and he at the begining explaind his reason. People just wouldn't believe it. But if he thinks about it there was one strange girl that believed him. (No romance)
Relationships: Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn) & Original Female Character
Kudos: 7





	Why red?

Fon can't remember how often people asked him why he mostly wore red. He only remembered that after many times he never again tried to explain the true reason. It was simply too bothersome. Nobody ever believed his reason, they always shrugged it off as him not wanting to tell the truth. But it was the truth sadly it seems like nobody wanted to believe his answer even though it was so simple.  
  
"Ah" he exclaimed while gazing towards the moon which was reflected in the pond before him "But there was one person who believed me," he smiled charmingly into the night and took a small sip of his tea before continuing "Such a strange little girl that was, right Lichi?" The monkey only squeaked in confusion.  
  
Yes, he remembered clearly that strange child he met while he was on a 'job' in Germany.  
  
Closing his eyes he immersed himself into the memory of that strange encounter, enjoying it thoughtfully.  
  
~~  
  
He was running down the street into an ally which would lead him to the hideout of his target. This job actually bored him with how easy it was and while his normal pleasant smile was still set in place his eye's only held boredom. He really wished he would get more challenging jobs or better something entirely new. He was bored with assassination missions.  
  
He kicked the door open with one graceful yet strong kick right to the lock. The door crashed down and a few seconds later guns were pointed at him from the few guards occupying the room. He looked at the people surrounding him, a serene smile marred his face but his eyes showed nothing but well-hidden displeasure "You really think this will stop me? Please do not blame me for your incompetence."  
  
Moving as swift as the wind he disarmed and killed the offenders with only a few moves. When he touched the ground again only corpse surrounded him. A weathering breath left him as he went to check if his target was among the dead bodies. Quickly he realized that his target was within those people, so he considered the job done. Just as he was about to leave he noticed something green with a tint of red. Fon with swift but silent movements walked towards that green thing which disappeared around the corner.  
  
He caught up to the green thing in under a minute, and it took him less than a second to realize that that green thing was a little black-haired girl with mesmerizing blue eye's, which was just wearing a green dress which was decorated by a red ribbon. His smile softened as he looked at the child, he always had a soft spot for children some may call it his weakness, whispering softly he asked "What are you doing here little Lady?"  
  
The girls face lit up in and a cheerful smile bloomed on her face contrasting the monotone voice that filled the air as she said "I was playing outside for a bit and somehow but ended up here ... Life is such a curious thing ... Can you please show me the way back to the main street Mister?"  
  
While he found the child strange he didn't sense any mist flames nor any danger, so he took the child's hand carefully to not hurt her accidentally and answered "I can do that little one," the child pouted and complained still without much emotion in her voice, "Do not call me little one Mister my name is Henna." The girl smiled at him her eye's twinkling in a strange way, not fitting her age at all "Mister what's your name?"  
  
Fon smiled kindly at the girl and answered "My name is Fēng."  
  
He thought he heard a faint muttered 'Liar' but when he looked at the girl she was only looking at him with big innocent sparkling eye's.  
  
"Mister? Why do you wear blood-red clothes?" The girl questioned him again with a tone to innocent and sweet to be true.  
  
His breath hitched, but then he looked at her calmly "Henna it is obviously I wear red because I like it."  
  
Again he thought he heard a 'Liar' again and this time when he looked at the girl she wasn't smiling but looked at him with knowledgeable and serious eye's and scrutinized him "Is that truly the reason?"  
  
He shrugged with his shoulders and looked at her face again before saying with a gentle and pleasant smile on his face "The truth is I wear red, because what hides the colour of blood better than the colour of blood itself? It is way easier to hide and travel if the bloodstains are hidden. One does not need to change so often."He thought the girl would laugh at him or shrug him off like all the others had done. He thought she would tell him to state the real reason and that he should not joke around.  
  
But to his surprise, the girl only smiled at him and said monotonously "That's a good reason... Very practical. Thank you for sharing it..."  
  
Suddenly she let go of his hand ran a few steps forward she stopped in front of him and turned towards him. With sparkling eyes and a monotone voice, the girl announces "Till we meet again Fēng or should I say ... no it doesn't matter... "  
  
With that she started to skip away, jumping ever so slightly in her steps away she sang in German:  
  
" Rot, rot, rot sind alle meine Kleider.. . [Red, red, red are all my clothes]  
  
rot, rot, rot ist alles was ich hab.... [Red, red, red is everything I have]"  
  
And with her voice fading she also disappeared from his sight only then did he realize that that young girl talked to him in English the whole time.  
  
~~  
  
Opening his eye's Fon looked into the night sky and mused sadly "Till we meet again was what you said... Would you even recognize me if we meet again?" Lichi squeaked encouragingly.  
  
The next day he walked around the city aimlessly looking at his tiny hands with a slightly disgruntled look. He hated this curse oh so much, really. But he was lucky at least his student was at a safe place in Japan. He sat down in a small tea shop knowing there was no use dwelling on those thoughts. It happened, it was already done. He couldn't change it now. Absentminded he ordered a cup of oolong tea and a cup of water for Lichi. Sipping at it, he watched the leaves that were carried by the wind fly around freely in the air.  
  
Just as he was about to leave for the airport to catch his flight back to China he heard a familiar nearly monotone voice asking him "Why tea Mister?"  
  
He spun around and saw a woman with black hair which was held together by a red ribbon. She was looking down at him with sparkling blue eye's. Serenely he said, "Because I find tea quite delightful." Smiling she shook her head "Not quite a lie but also not quite the truth... Mister is still a liar." Fon could see the amusement which was radiating of her and noticed the immense relive that filled him. "You have grown well little one," he said before he could stop himself. The girl pouted like she did all those years ago and complained in that emotionless voice "Do not call me little one Mister my name is Henna. But naturally, I grew it has been around 25 years since we have seen each other the last time. I am already 32 Years old ... tho that does not really matter"  
  
Fon closed his eyes lamenting the time he already spent in this cursed body. Henna smiled good-naturedly and whispers "Even if caged now the dragon will grow, and soon it will be free." His eyes opened faster than even he realized while he looked at the woman "Let us talk over a cup of tea, little one."

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly Henna is supposed to be a bit strange, so I hope that was portrayed well. This story isn't really supposed to feature love between those two but a more platonic kinda love. They kinda bond a bit fast I know, but they haven't really bonded at least not on Fons part he was just interested and kinda relived by their first meeting that is why he sometimes wonders if they meet again (like at the start). Henna just knows way more than she lets on.  
> That is it from my side hope ya had fun ^^


End file.
